


Unexpected Confession

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Confessions, Exes, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, one quick mention of their pregnancy scare for anyone who needs a tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Rachel runs into the last person she expected and it has her admit something to Shane
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected Confession

When Rick and Shane signed up to be the coaches for Carl’s Little League team, they had overheard how the six to seven-year old’s team was going to have to be cancelled due to no coach volunteers, so the two of them signed up for that one too.

And today was Game Day for both. 

As Rachel walks with Delilah through the huge park, she sees numerous ball fields with numerous games going on, from adult leagues to little leagues. Looking around for the correct field, she spots the back of Shane as he and Rick are talking to a group of small uniformed children. As her eyes move to the bleachers, Lori spots her first and lifts her arm with a wave. 

With a return wave, she heads over and after Delilah makes her slow way up the stairs, Rachel takes a seat next to Lori. 

“Isn’t his ego big enough?” Lori laughs as she motions to Rachel’s shirt then leans her arm down to pet Delilah.

“Oh, absolutely,” Rachel laughs with her, “But he also has the best laugh,” she gushes with a blush and a laugh knowing that her shirt will produce one from him. 

“Well, I should let you know that the group of Moms over there have been making some very interesting comments about him, so you may want to look over your shoulder in the parking lot later,” and she laughs while discreetly motioning to the other side of the bleachers. 

Rachel looks past Lori to see a group of five women, all dressed to the nines compared to Rachel and Lori’s t-shirt and shorts. She can hear them giggling amongst themselves as they look towards Rick and Shane’s little huddle.

“You sure it’s not Rick they’re after?” Rachel offers.

“Oh no, I think the wedding ring is surprisingly keeping them away.”

After giving all the kids high fives of encouragement, the kids break away to their team’s dugout bench and Rick and Shane turn around. 

With his hair not gelled, Rachel can see some of it sticking out from underneath his backwards cap. When his eyes land on her, the biggest smile shows up and she can already see the group of Moms looking near her to see what he’s looking at.

He says something to Rick and jogs out from behind the chain link fence and over to the bleachers. As he walks up the stairs, “Hey baby,” he’s still smiling and walks over to her, where Rachel stands up to greet him proper. Shane hugs her waist and kisses her.

“You just put a target on her back,” Lori chuckles.

When he looks at her confused and then sees her motioning further down, he sees the women watching him.

“How’re you ladies doin’ today?” he says to the group, keeping an arm around Rachel as he gives a quick wave with his other.

The women all smile with giggles and wave back which makes Rachel and Lori discreetly laugh to themselves. 

Shane turns his attention back to the two of them, “I’ll smooth it over, no worries,” he smirks and kisses Rachel one more time. 

As she takes a step back, he catches part of the wording on her shirt, “What’s this?”

“I’m very crafty,” Rachel smirks before standing up to show him her homemade t-shirt that says _‘Dibs on Coach Walsh’_.

The smile and laugh he gives makes it totally worth it. His hands cradle her face, “I fuckin’ love it,” kissing her, both of them smiling into it.

“Shane!” Rick hollers from the field.

He turns to look at Rick and nods with a thumbs up, turning back to Rachel and Lori, “Alright, wish us luck. Let me just go make sure my girl doesn’t get jumped later,” he jokes with a light tap to her ass.

“Good luck. Also, you get too friendly over there and this shirt comes right off,” she playfully warns him.

And when that devious smirk shows up on his face, “Oh, baby, don’t even tempt me,” before pulling his now blushing Rachel into his arms to plant a kiss on her cheek before a quick one to her lips. Rachel sits back down as he greets an excited Delilah before walking over to the group of Moms and having them smiling and giggling within a minute.

“I love you two together, I do,” Lori starts, “But you two are nauseating sometimes,” she chuckles.

“I know,” Rachel shakes her head, “I’m so sorry for that,” she adds with a laugh.

“He’s never been happier though,” Lori adds with a grin and a friendly nudge of her shoulder against Rachel’s.

She looks at Lori with a smile just as Shane heads back in their direction. He only has time to smile at her and give her cheek a loving caress, just as Rachel wishes him luck again and gives him a quick pat on his ass, before he’s jogging down the stairs and back over to the field with his team.

The game is cuter to watch then to get invested in. They’re just little kids trying to have fun and learn. But there’s a moment that happens that has her heart spiraling out of control. One of the kids on Shane’s team misses the ball when he swings and gets visibly upset. Standing there, with his bat limp in his hands, he wipes at his eyes. 

Shane gets up first and walks out to his little player. [Getting down on one knee, Shane talks to the boy.](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/e35/58772407_302409330651984_4329246410729773259_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=100&_nc_ohc=in_fAVaIUZkAX-vxRet&oh=0faf1f04ca38e795e9ed4902cea11743&oe=5F74D30F) Rachel sees her man’s soft smile as he gives the boy’s side a few gentle pats of encouragement before putting his fist out for a fist bump. The young boy smiles and punches his little fist to Shane’s big one and Rachel swears her heart is about to explode at the sweetness. 

It also drudges up the memories of their pregnancy scare and she quietly takes a few breaths to will herself from tearing up. The sight of Shane tending so caringly to the young boy solidifies what she already knew – he’ll be such an incredible father one day. 

“He’s always been so good with kids. When Carl was born, you’d think Shane was his third parent with how much he loved him,” Lori comments after the cute scene ends and glances at Rachel.

Rachel swallows the small lump in her throat and only manages a nod. It’s the lack of an actual response that has Lori look at her again, “Everything okay?”

She tucks her hair behind her ear and nods again, “Yeah,” and then she decides to quietly add, “We had a pregnancy scare recently, so just seeing him like that is…” but she just gives a small shake of her head, before giving a small smile, “We’re okay though. It wouldn’t have been the right time anyway.”

It’s hard to find the right words for something like that, especially if they seem okay with the outcome so Lori just gives Rachel’s forearm a squeeze, “Rick and I went through one right after our honeymoon. He was still in the Police Academy and I had just been laid off, it wouldn’t have been a good time for us if I had been. But just thinking that there could have been a little person growing inside of me, that was part of both of us, it still stirs something up inside despite the bad timing.”

Rachel nods, “That’s exactly it.”

“It’s a tough thing to go through.”

“It really was. But on some level, I’m thankful for it? I don’t know, I feel like we’re even closer and even stronger together because of it. Shane was beyond supportive with all of it.”

It makes Lori smile, “He’s so taken with you. I’d expect nothing less from him.”

Rachel smiles, “He’s definitely one of the good ones. Rick is too. I’m glad they have each other,” just as she looks over and sees the two of them laugh at something between them. 

This time it’s Lori who is quieter, “Yeah.”

Even though she just shared her own personal stuff, Rachel still feels like it’s not fully her place to even begin to pry, but it’s obvious with her response that things aren’t great right now. A topic change proves the best option right now so Rachel asks if Carl’s pumped for his game later on. 

It’s only a half hour later that Shane and Rick’s team scores the winning homerun. Rachel, Lori, and the group of Moms shoot up clapping wildly as the kids jump and shout with excitement. Shane and Rick clap and give out high fives and fist bumps to all the kids. 

Before the team disperses to their parents, the guys gather them into a huddle for a post-winning pep talk. Rachel looks to Lori, “I’m going to buy a water, you want anything?”

Lori asks for an iced tea so Rachel, with Delilah, leave the bleachers and make their way over to the line for the concession stand. 

After a couple minutes of waiting, Rachel feels a presence behind her as the line continues growing. She doesn’t pay any attention to it until she feels Delilah’s tail tapping against her legs and a familiar voice greet her loyal girl.

Turning around, Rachel sees her ex-boyfriend Roger crouching down to greet a friendly Delilah. 

“Hey Rachel,” he looks up with a friendly grin and stands back up from petting Dee. 

“Roger, hi,” She wasn’t expecting to see him here of all places, “You playing in one of the adult leagues?”

“Yeah,” and he points to one of the fields on the other side of the concession stand, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, um, just watching one of my friend’s kids play. How’ve you been?”

Roger nods, “Been good. You?”

As they talk, Shane and Rick have made their way to the bleachers only for Lori to inform Shane where Rachel went. When he looks over in that direction, he gets a hit of jealousy. 

Even though Delilah is a friendly dog, the way her tail is wagging at the man talking to Rachel tells Shane that she’s familiar with him. And there’s an air of familiarity between Rachel and the guy. He trusts her, but he can’t help but feel jealous at their interaction. That feeling of wanting to show his own existence in her life creeps in and he excuses himself from Rick and Lori to head that way.

Shane feels a bit better when Delilah spots him first and gets more excited at the sight of him than she did with the guy standing there. He gives her a quick pet on the head before slipping an arm around Rachel’s waist.

“Here you are,” he breaks into the conversation before kissing her temple.

“Baby, hey,” Rachel smiles, unable to help herself at the sight of him, but Shane watches it falter a bit when she remembers who’s standing there with them.

“This is Roger,” Rachel tells Shane, who instantly realizes it’s her ex-boyfriend Roger, before turning to the guy and hesitantly sharing, “…This is my boyfriend, Shane.”

The two men are already in the middle of shaking hands when Rachel reveals Shane’s name. At that information, Roger’s friendliness drops, along with his hand and looks at Rachel.

“Shane? As in your client, Shane? Wow Rachel,” he puts his hands up, “You know what? Good luck together,” but there’s no sense of true good wishes behind his words.

As Shane steps forward with an angry, “Hey pal, what’s your problem?” Roger is already leaving his place in line, walking away with a shake of his head.

Rachel puts a hand on Shane’s chest, “It’s fine. I deserve worse to be honest.”

“Deserve worse? Why the hell? Because a guy can’t handle a break up?”

Rachel sighs, “I…may have lied about that. I didn’t break up with him, he broke up with me.”

“What are you talking about?” and then a realization hits him, “Wait, how’d he know who I was?”

With a small groan, Rachel takes his hand and steps out of the line, pulling him to a spot with less people around.

“I’m sorry for lying to you about that. Though if he hadn’t, I would have done it,” she defends.

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Shane’s just confused at this point.

“Because, I really liked you and if I had said that I was the one who was dumped, you may have thought something was wrong with me and I didn’t want to take a chance on that.”

“Rachel…” he says with a tiny smirk, “So then why’d he break up with you that makes you think he can be an asshole like that to you?”

She knew he’d ask when he found out, and she knows how his response will be so she looks at him sternly with a finger pointed at him.

“I tell you and you do _not_ bring it up every chance you get, okay?”

He can’t help but let out a quick laugh at her reaction, “Woah, okay. How bad could it be?”

Another sigh because she knows he will eat this up, “Okay…alright…well, I didn’t realize it at the time until he mentioned it once, but apparently I talked about you a lot when I was with him. The funny things you said or one of your stories from your job. And then one night…it was your name I cried out during sex. That was the breaking point for him.”

The only thing Shane does in response is have a huge smile break open on his face with a raised brow.

Rachel tries to fight against her own grin at his reaction and she pokes his stomach, “Shane, don’t.”

“Don’t what? I’m just smilin’,” he can’t keep it off his face, “Smilin’ at the fact that my girlfriend was dreamin’ about fuckin’ me before we even started dating.”

“Damn it, Walsh,” she laughs before covering her face in embarrassment.

“If you had said that was the reason he broke up with you back when it happened, there would have been no issue. Believe me,” he piles on.

“Okay, I get it,” she moves her hand to his chest and shakes her head.

“No wonder the guy hates me. Couldn’t even get his girl to shout his own name,” he wraps his arms around her.

She laughs at his smugness, “He was so mad. I felt awful. That’s why I deserve what he says,” she hooks an arm around his neck.

“Was that just the first time you actually said it out loud? You were thinkin’ about me before you actually ended up sayin’ it, didn’t you?” he smirks.

“Like I’d tell you that,” but the blush to her cheeks gives her away, “I already made this shirt for you, the world can’t afford your ego to get any bigger today.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughs, “I know you thought about me.”

“You’re unbelievable,” she laughs as he kisses her. 

A smile stays on his face as he kisses along her jaw, bringing his lips to her ear to admit quietly, “Does it help if I said that you were all I thought about every time I jerked off before we got together?”

His words and his breath against her ear bring a heat to her body. She nods against him and pulls herself even closer against him, “Yes it does.”

Shane presses his forehead to hers, “Still doesn’t beat you saying my name with another guy, though.”

“Babe!” she leans back and swats his chest.

“Come on, let me enjoy this. At least for today,” he laughs.

“Fine,” she relents, “But only today. You tell no one. And you can only bring it up rarely after today. Deal?”

“Deal,” he seals it with a good kiss.

Even though he’s already having too much fun with this, she can’t help but add to it, “And since you won your first game, I’ll give you something else.”

“Yeah?”

“You are _so_ much fucking better,” she smiles.

His smile grows as he holds her close.

She continues, “The first time you and I slept together, I couldn’t even believe that I had done that with him, because being with him was _nothing_ compared to being with you. I realized quick that I wasted your name that night with him,” she gives a quiet laugh.

He brings his forehead back to hers, voice softer despite the smug smile, “You sure seem like you want my ego big.”

“If we weren’t at a kid’s baseball game, I’d want a different part of you even bigger,” she winks at a pretending-to-be-shocked Shane.

“My, my, sweetheart,” kissing her, “there’ll be plenty of that later tonight,” he kisses her again.

“Mmm, promise?”

“Cross my heart,” he answers with a squeeze to her ass. 

“So…,” she starts as he presses a lingering kiss to her cheek, “You thought about me too, huh?”

“’Course I did,” he responds like it’s the most obvious answer, “Had to use my imagination since all I had was you in that uniform then, but I made it work. Imagined takin’ you against the table, wall, every damn place. I mean, shit, I couldn’t even care enough to ask anyone out while I was goin’ to you because you were all I wanted.”

“Really?” she looks at him, she never knew that, “Not one?”

“Not one,” he confirms with a soft smile, “Baby, you had me hooked from the start.”

She can’t help but smile at that and Shane can’t help but kiss her in return.

**Author's Note:**

> As you read, this was less dramatic than the summary makes it sound hahah, but I didn't know if I should have given that away in the beginning lmao. Also this whole thing was created just to make that linked pic come to life as Shane <3


End file.
